superloganmariofandomcom-20200213-history
Chef PeePee
Chef PeePee is a major protagonist in SuperMarioLogan. He is Bowser's royal chef who cooks all of his food. Chef PeePee considers himself a good cook, and yet he absolutely hates working for Bowser, because of how Bowser treats him so bad. He also hates Toad, because he always gets in his way, and completely and entirely hates'' ''Bowser Jr., because he's a spoiled brat. He may have a pending friendship with Woody, whom he hired to help him find a Shrimpo for a dish, even though the two struggled to find the shrimpo. Even though his name sounds French, he claims to be from Mexico. Since the episode "Chef Peepee's Birthday", his uniform has brandished his name. Chef Peepee seems to have an an okay view of Shrek, as he once made him homemade cheesecake, which unfortunately gave Shrek really bad intestinal distress. Since then, Shrek is occasionally annoying to Chef Peepee, mistakenly calling him "Chef Penis" and farting in Chef Peepee's face, which makes the chef mad. He dislikes The Rat because he steals cheese, and once hit him on the head with a hammer, causing trauma to the head. Although the episodes remark that Chef Peepee is friends with Bowser, they are actually enemies in the real Mario world. Personality Chef Peepee was originally a very lively and jovial chef, and enjoyed cooking, although this feeling of joy was ruined after his bizarre foods got him yelled at by Bowser. Bowser almost, if not always, threatens Chef Peepee with death should he not prepare food properly or if he fails to finish cooking in a certain amount of time. Bowser seems to care nothing of Chef Peepee's well-being, and will force him to do things that are absolutely stupid and cruel. Also, Bowser is very cheap in giving paychecks, with Chef Peepee only earning 3 dollars every payday. It is because of his constant abuse, (false) death threats, and lousy pay that Chef Peepee is now an absolutely miserable person, and now loathes his job. This has been magnified since he met Bowser Jr., who is just as, if not even more, cruel and hateful to him as Bowser, and will throw tantrums should Chef PeePee not do what he wants. Chef Peepee fucking'' hates ''Junior with every fiber of his being, and longs to kill Junior in the most violent and most goriest way possible. Because of Junior and Bowser, Chef Peepee is a sad, lonely, and suffering individual, due to the two idiots treating him horribly and continue rubbing salt in his wounds which he loves. While he somehow manages to keep a calm and chipper attitude in the beginning of shorts that feature him, it is instantaneously replaced by anger and frustration whenever Bowser or Junior demand something of him. Also, he got so fed up with the abuse that he ''finally ''quit his job, and became a police officer. At one point, he tasered Bowser to show him just how much he hated Bowser for his abuse and misery. Chef Peepee is voiced by Retro Guy which is why he is the best character. Signature Dishes *Kitty Stew *Turtle (Koopa) Soup *Penguin Pie *Macaroni and Cheese *Bison (for Allias) *Mammoth (for Allias) *Mac-and-cheese smoothie (consisting of mac-and-cheese, marshmallows, and blueberry muffins blended together and poisoned for Bowser Jr.) *Chocolate Chip Cookies (horribly burnt by Toad) *Disgusting Milkshake (for Bowser. Ingredients listed below.) *Birthday Cake (for Bowser Jr. Consisted of a hamburger bun, peanut butter, Trix cereal, chocolate syrup, and ice cream cones.) *Weird Salad (With hamburger bun, lettuce, and orange pills) *A PB&J sandwich Bowser's Milkshake In the short "Bowser's Milkshake", Bowser was sick, so Chef PeePee made him a milkshake using ingredients requested by Bowser (which, strangely, Bowser actually liked). The ingredients are: *Milk *Chocolate Syrup *Strawberry Ice Cream *Jello *Shredded Cheese *Mustard *Steak Sauce *Oreos *Pickles *Sprite *Goldfish Crackers *Froot Loops *Bacon *Banana *Whipped cream and ketchup At the end of the video, both Logan and Lovell tried the milkshake, and they agreed that it tasted delicous. So, therefore, you can try this at home! Trivia *In the short "Bowser's Cookies", Toad accidentally ruins the cookies by burning them. He tries to fix it by putting a bandage on them. He also tries this in "Bowser Jr's Birthday Cake" when he knocks the cake off the table. Chef Peepee was enraged to insanity, and viciously beat the shit out of Toad. *The bandage incident with Toad happens a second time in "Bowser's Cookies" when he accidentally stabs Chef PeePee in the eye, after which he simply places a bandage over his eye. At the end of the episode, he is stabbed again in his other eye, this time by Bowser. He viciously screamed and cussed at Toad for this. *In "Bowser Junior's Macaroni", Chef PeePee really expresses his hate for Bowser Jr. by poisoning his macaroni, blending it with a bunch of other foods, and putting it in a sippee cup, therefore calling him a baby, and this was only a few minutes after they first met. *He actually enjoyed being at Junior's birthday party, only because he happily cussed him out while singing the Happy Birthday Song. * Chef Peepee is basically one of the main protagonists, due to his importance and frequency of appearance. *In Shrimpo Hunter episode 4, Chef PeePee hires Woody to help him catch a Shrimpo to make Shrimp Alfredo, even though the shrimpo was constipated in the end. Category:Heroes Category:Former Villians Category:Villians